User talk:Nalana Darkling/Archive 1
Just came over from wiki...long time user, but haven't had a real account on here. Hiya! |Nalana Darkling| 21:18, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Welcome to PvX! Your userpage colors hurt my eyes though :(. Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:22, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Darn..i was going for a holiday theme, but eye pain isn't very festive! What colors should i use instead? |Nalana Darkling| 21:23, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::My eyes have adjusted a bit, but the right one has two bright-ish colors next to each other. Maybe make the red a bit darker on that box? 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:26, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ok, who broke my sig image...and sure ill do that :) Nalana Darkling 21:26, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::Eh, sigs do weird stuff when you first make them. Give it a few minutes before trying to fix anything in it. 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:28, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Aye i know, this always happens at first lol. im just letting it do its thing for now... |Nalana Darkling| 21:28, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Alright, is the border bearable now? :O |Nalana Darkling| 21:31, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::'Tis much better now :). 'Toraen (Talk/ ' 21:37, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::Sweet ^^ |Nalana Darkling| 21:38, 15 December 2008 (EST) MAI EYEEZ Your userpage hurts my eyes. 10:07, 15 February 2009 (EST) :Sorry...oh and i need to change my userpage/signature anyway bc christmas has been over for a while, im just too lazy tho. |Nalana Darkling| 11:26, 15 February 2009 (EST) ::Better now? |Nalana Darkling| 11:32, 15 February 2009 (EST) :::It's getting there :| 10:07, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::Ok..well I'm not good at making pro wiki pages, if that's what's wrong with it. But are the colors ok? |Nalana Darkling| 10:08, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::::Yea the colors don't hurt my eyes now ;) I don't care if it's pro or not or whatever, just as long as I can keep my eyes. I stole my userpage from Izzy. 10:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) Your userpage Is the most effeminate thing in the world. Just so you know. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :d, I am the most effeminate thing in the world, whenever I'm not KD-locking Button on Frozen Isle with Meteor Shower + Backbreaker that is. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::His page may be effeminate but you're a faggot. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Aye. -Chaos is gay -, 'tis true. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Is it effeminate because it's a hue of purple? DarklingN 00:09, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::It was effeminate because of this. Might want to try reading what you write sometime, champ. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 02:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I dont get it..or care, for that matter :D DarklingN 23:06, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Take the sup tag out your sig. It fucks up linebreaks. ----~Short 20:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : Ok, i hadnt noticed that, sorry. Nalana 15:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Looking at other peoples' sigs, im fairly certain thats pretty much bullshit and the sup tag doesnt really do anything wrong. But meh, i dont feel like being stubborn over a sig. Nalana 15:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Go head, put it back in. Short's just a faggot. Ignore what he says. Pimpstrong ' 17:41, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thunda is just a troll. Ignore what he says. ::::Chaos is just a bitch. You should probably flame him. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Id rather just pass out cookies. its fine about the sig, i figure if my sig is just basic text nobody can yell at meh. Nalana 02:41, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::sup tags don't break lines as long as you don't have sub tags with them. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:25, 30 November 2009 (UTC)]] Dear sir Though you might have ment to archive, I'm not sure, I'm going to tell you that deleting your talk page is not allowed as per PvX:ARCHIVE, I wish you a nice day. --Brandnew 23:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC)